In particular, though not exclusively, the invention is usefully applied for pharmaceutical containers for dispensing pills, capsules and the like which are destined to be used in automatised container dispensers installed in hospitals. One of the main problems encountered in these dispensers concerns how to make the numerous types of containers simple and rapid to obtain for authorised personnel only, whether the containers are empty (i.e. to be filled) or already full.
The prior art does not teach any solution to this problem which combines sufficient security against abuse by non-authorised persons with a satisfactory simplicity not only with regard to construction, but also and especially concerning the simplicity or practicalness of use by authorised personnel.